VG Cats: The new guy
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: One rainy day, Leo and Aeris finds a unconscious fellow around their age in the park. Who is he and what happen?
1. Chapter 1: Hard rain, heavy rain

**So yeah.. my first Fan Fic here, from the beginning I was going to make a HL2 Fan Fic but.. NAH, I can do that later :P. So I am doing a VG cats Fan Fic instead** **, trying to put different things in the story. Story, "normal" humor, "VG cats" humor, drama oh and a new character. Actually the whole story is about the new character and his meeting with the VG cats staff. But I hope you guys like it. So please read and review, tell me what you liked and what I can improve.**

**And now... to the story.**

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter one: Hard rain, heavy rain-**

_Rain._

Jack's third week in Canada ended with rain. Hard, wet, heavy rain.

He walked through the park with his head peering down on the ground as he walked slowly feeling depressed. Everything felt bad, just like "Heavy rain". NOT that Heavy rain is a bad game, it's the story.

NO! I don't think the story is bad! I meant the feelings!

NO! I don't think they did a bad way to show what the characters felt! I meant what happen. What happen in the game is something you do not want to see in real life. I mean seriously, some crazy ass guy kill some kids and leave a bunch of paper animals after himself. In RL, that is sick.

Anyhow... Jack Travels was a twenty five year old American black cat. He had medium long hair, wore a light-brown jacket, a black New York cap, blue jeans, white shoes, a backpack and a camera hanging down from his neck.

The reason he felt sad was because he came to Canada to become a artist or a story writer. Now he had been there in three weeks and had no job, no money and no place to stay.

"At least..." he said to himself, looking up. "..Canada looks nice when it's raining."

As he was walking tiredly, looking up, he did not notice that he was about to walk into a weird looking hobo with a paper bag on his head. "Gey! Wash it, aim standing chere!" the hobo shouted in a angry way. "Wow.. sorry man, did not see you there." Jack said back to the hobo, just realizing he had walked into someone.

"Do ya not know dat ya should lok when you walk in the night?" the hobo continued.

"Yeah but.. I was not paying attention beca-" Jack answered back just before the hobo interrupted.

"Whay not? Jo can not see? Or maybe ya brain nat work? Lets take a look!" the hobo took out a knife from his pocket, looking intense at the black cat.

"Woah.. ahm.. that is a nice... knife.." Jack said as he started to walk back, slowly. "You know what? How about I walk over there and shout for the cops and you just stay here? Yeah.. you do that.."

"Bat police not help! They think aim crazy see, and they not be doctors. LIEK ME!" the hobo said as he started to walk slowly towards Jack.

"Yeah bu-" Jack started to said.

"SILENCE! I HALP YA!" the hobo shouted, swinging his knife so close that it almost hit Jack's cap.

"Eep!" a quick small noise came out of Jack's mouth, he began to walk faster and raise his arms in pure fear. "ALL RIGHT! I am officially creeped out! A crazy psychotic hobo is trying to do surgery on my brain!" Jack shouted out, walking faster.

"Don't forgat ya eyes!" the hobo said, also walking faster.

" Oh god! OH GOD!" Jack turned around and began to run, looking for a way out of the park.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" he screamed, hoping someone would hear him.

"I'm coming, stop raning!" the hobo said, running after Jack.

The hobo came closer, closer, for every second! What was Jack going to do?

He looked back and saw that the hobo was closer to him now. He tried to run faster bu-

*POFF*

He tripped on a rock and his head smashed into the ground.

He was now unconscious..

"Naow.." the hobo said, looking down at the young male cat.

"Let's da dat surg-" footsteps could be heard in the distance, someone was coming.

"AH NO! De govermant has kom for mah secret action car!" he shouted and ran away from the scene of crime.... or something..

The raindrops fell down from the sky, landing softly on Jacks body.

The footsteps came closer and soon, whoever it was, they would notice that a black twenty five year old american cat was lying in the mud. Unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise and shine mister

**Okey.... still no response since I released chapter one of "VG Cats: The new guy", but I get it. You don't get instantly famous just because you release a Fan Fic :P Still hope someone read it and liked it.**

**Anyhow, time to start chapter two...  


* * *

**

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter two: Rise and shine mister, rise and shine-**

_Rain_

Aeris hated rain... among other things.. or people.. mostly people.. mostly one person.. but that was not the point right now..

The point was that it was raining and that it was _someone_s fault that she was out, when it was raining... _AND _that she hated the person who was responsible for it. Okey maybe the hate was the point..

Anyhow..

"Oh, let's go have a picnic you say.. Oh, it is going to be a nice weather you say. Oh, lets not take a Umbrella with us since it is **NOT **GOING TO RAIN....**TODAY, AT ALL!**" Aeris raised her hand, the palm touching the head. "Why.. do I even listen to you, Leo? Why do I bother think that you once will be right? Why?" She shake her head before lowering her hand and looked at Leo with a pissed expression.

"Ehm.." Leo began. "..Cause you.. like me?" He was holding his hands together, not looking directly at Aeris as she would punch him if he made the situation worse then it was.

"Geez.." Aeris said, looking back in front of her. She saw someone.. running.

"Who is that?" she asked Leo, pointing at the direction of the running man.

"Well look." Leo said. "It's Doctor Hobo! See Aeris, I told you this was not a _completely _waste of time. HEY! Doctor Ho-" suddenly, Leo was pulled up by Aeris. She looked more angry then just a second ago..

"If you tell him.. that we are here.. I will hurt you.. again.." She apparently did not want to meet Doctor Hobo today. Leo did not really understand why but he chose to not tell the doctor that they where there.

"Okey fine.. it was just a suggestion.. geez.." he said, as Aeris began to lower him slowly.

"Well... don't suggest that again, ever, ever, ever." she answered back at him. She then let him go.

"I wonder why he was running.." Leo said, looking back at the spot where the hobo had been running.

"He was just probably escaping a bunch of _REAL_ doctors that wanted to put a nice white shirt on him and take him home." Aeris said back, chuckling.

Ah yes, she _really_ hated that hobo, next to Leo... and Ternaldo... and Krug and... well pretty much everyone else she hated. Which is alot of people.

Suddenly.. some grunting noises was heard. Not to far away from them was someone in the mud... unconscious.

And dirty.

"Wow... like today could not get any worse." Aeris said, believing that it was another hobo that probably where drunk.. or brain damaged... or both.

"I don't think he is one of them, Aeris." Leo said, noticing how the young fellow looked.

It was a twenty five year old cat with black fur, a black New York cap, medium long hair, a light-brown jacket, blue jeans, white shoes, a backpack and a camera.

Leo turned the black cat so it was easier to see what he looked like and indeed, he did not look like a bum.

"Woah, he looked like he had a tough time today." Aeris said, noticing that he had hurt his head somewhere. He also looked more wet then them. If that was even possible.

"Well..." Leo began. "Look what the _cat_ dragged _out._" he said, chuckling. "Get it? _Cat_? _Out_? Get it?" He turned to Aeris, waiting for her to laugh but she did not really think it was that funny. At all.

"Maybe we should help him in stand of doing stupid jokes!" she said. Apparently, she was still pissed.

"Kay.. but what should we do?" Leo answered back, looking thoughtfully at Aeris.

"Well.." she said, looking from the unconscious guy to the streets. "Most places are closed by now or are to far away... so.." she sighed. "..I guess we have to take him to our place."

"YAY, new play mate!" Leo shouted out in happiness.

"Shut up.." Aeris said coldly.

"Kay.."

* * *

**Next day, Leo and Aeris apartment.**

It felt _warm_.

Jack could no longer feel the cold, dirty mud from the park. In stand he felt something warmly and nice.

Like a couch. Yeah.. A nice, soft couch.

A _couch_?

"Okey that was odd" he thought for himself. "When did the ground just become soft and warm?"

He opened his eyes and saw a apartment. He was _in_ an apartment.

"Oookeeey, this is clearly not my place.... wait, I have no place.. heh.." he said to himself. Where was he? What was this place?

How did he get there?

He looked to his left and then to his right. He looked to his left again. There was a noise,

Someone was over there.

Someone was in that room with the closed door right in front of him.

"Maybe I check?" he said, walking to the door.

He could hear singing, it was a male. Maybe around his age.

Jack grabbed the doorknob slowly before opening the door. "Hey I was wo-" Jack stopped to talk.

And in that room, which was a bathroom, was a male cat with gray fur in a bathrobe, scratching his back with an copy of the sword from "Legend of Zelda".

"WAAAH!" Jack screamed. "WAAAAAAH!" The other guy screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" "WAAAAAAH!" "GAAAAAAAAAH" "DAAAAAAAAH"" "BLAAAAAH!"

"**SHUT UP!**" a female voice shouted, louder then the other two, stopping the unneeded screaming. "What the fuck is wrong?"

Jack looked back, seeing a female cat with pink fur (Pink? Man, what are the odds?) looking angrily at the two male cats.

"Ehm.. I would like to ask the same.." Jack said, still confused about the half naked cat.

"Have you heard about _knocking_?" the gray one said. "Ever heard about **locking** the door?" Jack said back.

"You knew I was in there, you could have knocked!" the gray one said back. "Well how should I know that it was a bathroom?" Jack said back.

"Both.. just... shut it!" the girl shouted, the two guys looked back at her.

"Leo, go to your room and put some damn clothes on... geez..."

"Fine.." the cat named Leo said, walking past Jack and the pink one.

"Sorry about my friend there, he never locks the doors. _Ever_." the girl said, looking at Jack.

"Well yeah... he was still right. I should have knocked." Jack said back. He was still kinda shocked.

"Well.. good to see your awake." the pink one said, crossing her arms. "You where gone a long time."

"Well yeah.." Jack started. "Being chased by a crazy psychotic hobo who wants to do brain surgery at you really makes you tired."

"Wait.. what?" the girl looked confused at him. "OH HIM! Yeah that guy is sure crazy... my friend over here is actually friend _with_ him, even though I keep telling him to stay away."

"I se- wait what? Who is friend with a crazy ass hobo?" Jack asked.

"Tell me about it, I don't get it..." she said. "Anyways, whats your name?"

"I'm Jack Travels. And yes, my last name is different, I know." Jack said.

"Well I am Aeris. And I don't really care about people's names. As long it is not something stupid as 'Pants-man' or 'Johnny Evil Guy'." Aeris said, sighing.

"Wait.. Pants-man? Johnny Evil-guy?" Jack looked confused at Aeris.

"Don't ask.. you don't wanna know!" she said back.

"Right-o.." Jack said, apparently he had been taken into the apartment by these two people. They must have found him, in the mud, dirty as hell.

Well... he was happy they found him, otherwise he would probably be sick and in a cell at the local police station.

However, he had stumble across a pair of interesting cats.

"You should stay at the couch, I think you got the cold or something." Aeris said.

Jack looked at the mirror. Yep, he was sick in some way.  
"Oh... well sure.." He walked to the couch and sat down. He was still tired.

"Take it easy now, all right?" Aeris said, walking away.

"Hey Aeris?" Jack said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly, the other one, Leo, started to shout. "AERIS! You got the red ring of doom!"

"What the hell? ARE YOU TOUCHING MY X-BOX?" Aeris shouted, running towards her room.

"Yeah.." Jack thought. "That's a odd couple."

* * *

**So yeah, thats chapter two.**

**And yes, I know that the first chapter was more fun than this one. Now I was mostly trying to push the story forward. I will however try to put in some jokes at chapter three.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pipboy 101

**Chapter three! WOOT.**

**Ah yes, finally done and stuff.. I don't got much to say except...enjoy.**

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter three: Pip-boy 101-**

Aeris hit Leo on the head. Not to hard and not to weak, just enough to make him understand he did something wrong..

"Aow, that hurts.." Leo whimpered.

"You know what also hurts? A golf club, up your ass!" Aeris answered back. "Now tell me... why do my Xbox 360 have the 'red ring of doom'?"

"I.... don't know.." Leo said. "I was just playing an-"

"Have I ever said that you can touch my Xbox?" Aeris asked coldly.

"Yeah, twice." Leo said, looking at her.

"Wha- no, wait.. I did?" Aeris asked, confused.

"Yeah." Leo said, standing up. "First time was around Christmas I think."

"I..." Aeris started, holding her hand up. She sighed and lowered it slowly before turning the Xbox off. "Okey.. I will just call someone later, just never do it again." She looked at Leo. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good now I wa-" Aeris stopped, she looked to her computer desk.

"What is that on my desk?" She asked, pointing to the custom fan made Pip-boy 3000.

"Oh that. Cool, uh?" Leo said, smiling.

"It's not yours.. right?" Aeris said, crossing her arms.

"Ehm... no."

"Where did you get it?" She asked, still crossing her arms looking at Leo.

"I took it from that guys backpack, it looked to **AWSOUME** to stay there!" Leo said, holding his arms out to show just how awesome he thought it was.

"Wa- wa- wait WHAT?" Aeris said, shocked. "You **took** it? You **TOOK** it? From his **backpack**?"

"Yeah, because it looked awesome..." Leo informed, still not knowing that taking things from people's back packs was **wrong**_._

Aeris hit Leo one more time on his head, _harder_ this time.

"AOW!" he whimpered.

Aeris just looked pissed at him before taking the Pip-boy 3000 and walked back to the living room.

"This yours?" she asked, holding the Pip-boy out to Jack who was just resting his head.

"Oh yeah." he said, taking it. "Yeah it's mine, made it myself. I'm kind of a Fallout nerd, heh."

"A gamer, uh?" Aeris said. "Seem like this city is full of them."

"Really now?" Jack asked. Aeris nodded back to him.

"A lot of them, a lot." she said.

"Huh.." Jack said back before putting the Pip-boy back into his backpack. "Well I don't play so many games except role-player games. I'm also not from around here, got here three weeks ago."

"Really now? Anyhow, we were about to make something to eat. Care to join? I understand if you want to go home.." Aeris said.

"Ah well.. I am kind of hungry." Jack answered before standing up. "Need any help?"

"Nah, you just wait. You gotta have a headache." Aeris said pointing at Jack's head.

He touched the forehead, bandage. _Bandage_?

"Bandage?" Jack asked.

"Yeah.. you where almost bleeding. Until we put that around though."

"I was?"

"Yeah.."

Jack sat down again, man did the hobo hit him in the head or something? He could just not remember..

"LEO!" Aeris shouted. "I need help to fix some breakfast. Mind helping?"

"Little busy here!" Leo answered, but his voice came from Aeris room.

"Oh my god... are you touching it **AGAIN**?" she shouted just before running into her room.

"Heh.. odd couple." Jack said, chuckling.

* * *

Some time later, while everyone was eating breakfast, Jack thought it would be a good idea to chat a little.

"So, Leo? What do you guys do on your free-time?" Jack asked, eating a sandwich ("You got no doughnuts?").

"Gaming." Leo answered.

"Aaahuu.." Jack said. Yep, town is full of gamers.

"Heheheh.. that's not all we do, right Leo?" Aeris said, looking at Leo.

"Oh no, sometimes we go _buy_ games." Leo said.

"Aahuu.." Jack said again.

"Nonononono." Aeris said. She was a gamer, but she was **not** _addicted_. "We do other things then just buy and play. Right?"

"Aeris likes true blood, like everyone else who is a female." Leo said.

**Facepalm. **Aeris should have guessed it, Leo can't talk to people while eating... or while doing anything in fact.

"Ah true blood, that's a cool show." Jack said, both cats looked up to him. _Was he serious_?

"You.. do?" Aeris asked slowly. Leo was a little faster then that. "HOLY SMOKE! You watch true blood?"

"Ehm... yeah?" Jack said back at them, what was about it? Vampires where cool... right?

"You seriously like _True_, _Blood_?" Leo asked, one more time.

"Yeah."

"What about Buffy the vampire slayer?" Leo continued.

"Pretty good."

"Angel?"

"It's cool."

"Vampire diary's?"

"Awesome."

"THE TWILIGHT MOVIES!" Aeris said out from no where pointing at Jack. There was **NO** way he could possible like it.. was it?

"I like them." He said, shrugging. What was the big deal?

Leo looked shocked at Jack, everything he thought about true men was wrong. His life was a lie!

Or at least... that's what he thinks..

"Wow.." Aeris said, he actually liked them? He had the same taste as her? **And** he was a guy? Guess everyone is not like Leo, in taste that is...

"Are you gay?" Leo asked, pointing at Jack.

"Wha-WHAT?" Jack started. It was completely okey for him if someone chose to be homosexual, but asking if he was one just because he like vampire movies... that's wrong..

"Leo!" Aeris said, what hell was wrong with him today?

"What? I was just asking." Leo said, thinking he did nothing wrong.

"Anyhow.." Aeris said, she had to start something new to talk about. Leo was such an idiot..

"Where do you live, Jack?" Aeris asked.

"Ehm.." Jack started. "I.. I got no place.."

"What?" both cat said. "You don't?"

"No.. you see I came here trying to become a writer or a artist but... now I'm broke."

"Shit..." Aeris said.

"Wow that sucks." Leo said with his neutral/idiotic/sarcastic tone.

Aeris looked angrily at him. '_Show some sympathy, dammit!_' she thought.

"Yeah I know.. It is going to get hard to get up again." Jack continued, ignoring Leo.

"Well, shit happens." Leo said. Aeris still looked at him for a second before looking to Jack.

"Why don't you stay here?" she said, they looked at her. "Until you get a job and a apartment of your own that is."

He thought about it. "Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way." He looked at Aeris and Leo.

"Nah, it's okey. Right Leo?" she said. Leo was not _completely_ sure about it.

"**Right**, Leo?" she said yet again.

"Ah. Why not, it gets boring around here some times." Leo said with a smile.

"Then its done."

"You guys _really_ sure?"

"Yeah."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"Thanks guys.."

* * *

**So that was chapter three, but it is not the end. I'm planning A LOT oh these, so stay tuned for more :D**

**PS. Have you noticed that every chapter title have something to do with video games? :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Resident Devil

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter four: Why do we need a title anyway?-**

**No seriously, why?**

_**Mister Speedway... the story?**_

**Ah yes, pardon me. Here is the story:**

**

* * *

**

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter four: Resident Devil-**

Jack quite enjoyed Leo and Aeris company as he had almost been a lonely wolf for almost.. seven years. It was not that he liked to be lonely, it just happen.

Anyhow, Jack had been there in three days now. The couch was his bed (which Leo did not really like, he said how much he wanted to be able to watch TV early in the morning, this lead to a _facepalm _by Aeris. Though the palm was her, the face was Leos. You could also call it a _bitch-slap_) and he did not really argue about that. The couch served good as a bed, and he could always watch some extra TV..

Anyhow this day in particular was special. Jack got to meet some of his new friend's friends.

Or well.. actually it was _Leo's_ friends. Aeris did not seem to have anyone but Leo...

Anyhow, the first thing that came up in Jack's mind was that one of them was a devil.

A devil, wow. Does that mean bad luck?

The devil seemed to be named _Krug_, which was a name Jack never heard before. It sounded like something out of cartoon network.

The devil was actually the only person he really "hated" the most of Leo's friends. This guy did not know anything about video games, everything he saw he had to destroy or eat and he also liked to interrupt chats.

The others where quite nice.

As they where in a small Cafe, Jack got to know the others.

There was Ternaldo, some card game/strategy/everything-that-is-geeky nerd. Except the fact that almost everything he said or did ended with card games, he was pretty nice.

But he could get **REALLY** annoying. There was a reason Jack went to the toilet every ten minutes, to get away from Ternaldo...

The other guys.. they where quite odd.

In fact, it was the two guys Aeris had warned him for. In fact, because those two where there Aeris was not around for the moment.

The first was Johnny Evil-guy (Seriously.. _evil, guy_?).

He always tried to make Jack buy some idiotic product, of course he did not succeed so he tried with Leo. There he did succeed.

He also seem to eat some kind of weird snack.. he called them "_nuts_", but they look more like small, deformed meatballs. And they **smelled! SMELLED!**

Jack was smart enough to stay away from that...

The second one was Pants-man. Some everyday superhero apparently, but why was he _pants man?_

"Why Pants-man?" Jack asked him. "Well, every other cool name was taken. So..." Pants-man said.

"So what.. your superpowers are... shooting underpants?"

"NO! Nonono! Heheheh... no." Pants-man said while drinking some coke.

"I don't have superpowers. I am more like... Batman.. but not that gay."

"Wait, Batman's gay?" Jack asked.

"He walks around with a **kid** sidekick, A **KID**!" Pants-man said with his 'is-that-not-obvious' tone.

"Ahaa.." Jack finally understood what Aeris ment, these guys were odd! They where okey to chit-chat with but they where still kinda... odd.

"Now lets play some Yu-gi-oh!" Ternaldo said out of nowhere.

"Oh, ehm." Jack thought. Card-games where okey, so why not? "I don't got my own deck so, care to borrow one?" Jack asked.

"**NO!**" Ternaldo shouted. Jack got shocked.

"Is this not great guys." Leo said with a stupid smile.

"Krug wants more ice cream!"

"I gotta go, justice league are about to have their weakly meeting and I can't.. heh, _miss_ it."

"I know! You use your hands and I use my cards!"

Wow, this was going out of hand. Jack just changed his mind about these guys. They where almost the worst people he ever met... Leo was still all right though..

* * *

**Back at the apartment**

"So..." Aeris said, crossing her arms while looking at Jack.

"Worst, day, of my life." Jack said. "I even got arrested for messing with the Bat-mobile, which I did not even do!"

"YES!" Aeris said happily. "Leo, you own me five bucks!"

"Aw, but I was going to buy something."

"A bet is a bet, give me the money."

"Fine.."

"You guys made a bet? Wow.." Jack said angrily, but he could not stop himself to smile a little.

"Heh. You guys are crazy, but all right."

"I take that as a compliment." Aeris said.

"So... Jack?" Leo started. "Want to play some fighting games?"

"Yeah sure, you got Tekken?"

"We got them **all**." Leo said, pointing at the book shelf that was FULL with games.

"Holy Jesus on a parade!" Jack said with a surprise. That was _a lot_ of video games.

"Kinda awesome, uh?" Leo asked.

"Yeah!"

"So lets play some Tekken!"

"What about you Aeris?"

"Nah, fighting games are not my thing.."

"_She sucks.._"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Oh yes..

Another great day, with great new friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Guitar zero

**Still only reviews from one person.. but I'm glad someone read my story :P  
I also know my friend reads this. Anyhow, chapter five. NICE!**

**Not much to say... just.. enjoy, again.  
**

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter five: Guitar zero-**

"So.. Leo, you know what job Jack got?" Aeris said to Leo as they walked into the new burger restaurant.

"No, not really. Why?" Leo said back to Aeris.

"Just that it been almost three weeks since we found him and we don't know what job he have."

"But he has a job, don't worry." Leo said as they walked over to the desk to order some burgers.

"But why is he not telling what job it is the-" Aeris started, but she stopped as soon as she recognized the man behind the desk. He sighed and started to talk with a 'please-kill-me-now' voice "Welcome to Mcburgers, real American burgers.. Can I take your order?"

It was Jack.

Jack worked at the burger place.

His job was to serve customers, _awesome...  
_

"Ehm.." Aeris started, unsure if she should say something or just order.

"Please don't talk." Jack informed. "If I chit-chat with customers I will lose this job. And this hellhole is the only place I could get."

"I will take a Super-ultra-meca-Texas burger please." Leo said. Aeris looked at him confused.

"No that's really a name of a burger, Aeris." Jack said as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"Oh." She said. **S**_**uper-ultra-meca-Texas? **_What kind of name was that? On a burger!

"Then I will take.." she started to say as she looked up to the menu. **EVERY** burger had a stupid name. Probably so that the customers would not wonder if the burgers where healthy or not.

"I... I will just take a salad." She said.

"Drinks?"

"Coke."

"Just a water." Aeris felt healthy today.

"All right, your order should take a minute. That will be..." Jack started to say. But Aeris had already taken out enough money.

"Oh, wow look who is on today." Jack said while chuckling. He took the money and looked over to Leo, who had taken a seat for him and Aeris.

"So..." Jack started. He chose to take his chance talking as the burgers where not done yet.

"I don't get it, is he your brother?"

"Oh, no." Aeris said. "No thank god no, we are not related."

"So.. your together?" Jack said.

"Oh nonononono!" Aeris said quickly. "No."

"Oh look at you. You got all red when I asked. How cute!" Jack continued, teasing with Aeris.

Aeris touched her cheek. It was warm.

She looked pissed at him, but he did not stop.

"Hey, I see how you guys always are next to each other. Always having fun or arguing." He smiled at her.

She keep looking angry at him. "Hey, I'm just teasing. Heh." A sound could be heard from behind. "Looks like your burgers ready, ono momento."

As Jack walked away to get the burgers, Aeris could not stop from thinking.

Did they really look like a couple, or was he _just_ teasing?

_'Always having fun or arguing.'_

Those words did not seem to get of her mind.

She looked over to Leo, who waved at her.

Even though it felt stupid since they had entered the building together, she could not stop from waving back.

"Okey here you go." Jack said placing a plate with their order.

"Wa!" Aeris as she looked back.

"What?" Jack said with a confused look.

_'Good he did not see it..'_ She thought.

She just nodded and took the plate over to her and Leos table.

As Aeris walked slowly, Jack could not stop to smile.

He had seen it.

* * *

**Next day in the apartment**

"Guitar hero, World tour." Jack said angrily at Leo.

"Balls no!" Leo said back. "Guitar hero WT sucks! Rock band FTW."

"Oh! OH! So it sucks now, uh?"

"Yeah."

"Rock band is nothing but a cheap copy."

"Excuse me? Have you ever played Rock band?"

"Well... have you ever played Guitar hero?"

"Yes I have."

"Oh..."

Aeris sat quietly in her room with her laptop. She could hear how the guys were arguing which guitar game was the best. She sighed.

Both had SUCH a different taste then the other, and would always argue which game of any type was the best. It often lasted an hour. Sometimes five.

"Okey fine... I guess Rock band is okey.." Jack said."But Call of Duty MW 2 beats Bad company's ASS!"

"Hell no! Bad company is Awesome!" Leo said quickly back at Jack. "You can destroy buildings. BUILDINGS! Can Call of duty do that?"

"Eh...."

"Thought so.." Leo said smiling in a evil way.

"But at least-!"

_'Geez..' _Aeris thought for herself. _'They are never going to stop...'_

"Wait, I know!" Leo said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Let's test which game is the best!"

"Like playing it?"

"Nah, that is over done."

"Oookeeey? Then how?"

"Ehm... I don't know?"

Suddenly Aeris walked out of her room and went for the exit door.

"Oh my god.. I'm going for a walk. I got a headache."

"Oh, okey." both cats said as she walked outside.

"Aaaaaaand you owe me ten bucks!" Jack said happily at Leo.

"AW! How could she go out so quickly?"

"A bet is a bet, give me the money."

Jack was starting to like this place. _'Heh'_


	6. Chapter 6: When the sun goes down

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter six: When the sun goes down****-**

* * *

Jack was bored.

He had been with his new friends in almost a month. Still working his ass off at Mcburgers but still not being able to get an apartment.

And now it was night.

He was in the bathroom, looking at the mirror.

It was time to do his favorite thing, something he had not done in a long time.

"Club time." He smiled for himself.

He walked out of the bathroom, took on his jacket an-

"Aeris, you still awake?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." She answered. She was too busy looking at the TV.

"Why?" Jack asked. "What is Leo doing?"

"First, Vampire diary's. Second, he's sleeping." She looked over to Jack.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was going to check out the clubs of Canada. Some new place opens today, free to enter before 12pm."

"I did not think you where a club person..." Aeris asked, curiously.

"Well even lonely wolfs cross paths with groups." Jack said, chuckling.

"Aha…"

"Hey, why don't you co-"

"I don't do clubs, thank you." Aeris said with her hand up.

"Come on... It will be fun." Jack said.

"No thank you. I rather sit here and enjoy today's episode." Aeris said before looking back at the screen.

Jack looked at her in a thoughtful way.

"Bet you would go if it was Leo who asked." Jack said, teasing.

Aeris moved her eyes slowly from the TV to Jack Travels.

"What?" she said slowly with a cold tone.

"Oh nothing." Jack said, being completely calm. "Just said that I think you would enjoy the place if Leo was there. Neheheheh."

"That's a lie!" She said angrily at him.

"Ey, you guys are always together. Maybe something is going on that I missed..." Jack said before laughing.

"Nothing is going on!" Aeris said more angrily then before.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you just don't know?" He kept laughing quietly.

"Stop it!"

"If you really do not like him that much, you would follow me to the club."

"Maybe I will!" she said, standing up.

"Good."

"**Good!"**

Jack smiled. "Well then... Turn off the TV because I am leaving right now."

He walked over to the door.

_'What did I just do…?' _Aeris thought.

"Tick tock, on the clock, Aeris." Jack said.

Confused over her own actions, she turned off the TV and grabbed her jacket.

* * *

**Later – Outside**

"_Keep on, with the force don't stop. Don't stop 'til you get enough. Keep on, with the force don't st-_ "

"Would you please, **PLEASE** stop singing that song?" Aeris told Jack, as they walked on the streets towards the club. "We are not even there yet!"

"Why should I not sing it?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Cause first, I don't like songs from the 60's to 90's. Secondly, you know that song is about **sex** right?"

Jack chuckled. "Who said it had to be?"

"MICHEAL JACKSON! In the lyrics!" Aeris almost shouted, as if it was obvious.

As Jack was doing his 'smooth-moves' and snapping his fingers, he kept chuckling.

"Oh dear Aeris, you got yourself a small problem."

"And what is that problem? And also, PLEASE STOP THE DANCING!"

"_Don't stop the music!_ Neheheh. Aeris, you got to stop judging people for what they do. There is much more inside things then you can see."

"Like what?"

"Like Leo. He is an idiot, but the guy got a big heart."

"We- you se- He is still stupid!"

"Well… you do like him, right?" Jack asked, still doing his 'smooth-moves'.

"Well...yeah, as a f-"

"Friend? Maybe... But if you really think he is so damn annoying, why still being his friend?"

Aeris opened her moth, before closing it. _**'AOCH!'**_

"Now if you excuse me..." Jack said. "I would like to turn the speakers on my cell phone on so we got some music."

Then the music started.

"_So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours  
I Won't Be Complanin'  
'Cause This Is Love Power _**Ooh!**_ Keep On, With The Force Don't Stop. Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough. _**Come on Aeris!**_ Keep On, With The Force Don't Stop. _**AOW!**_ Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough. Keep On With The Fo-_

Aeris chuckled. Jack was kind of silly, more then she thought.

He reminded her of a close friend.

Leo...

But there was also something else...

Something familiar...

The attitude. _'Heh. You guys are crazy, but all right. '_

The style. ''_Keep On, With The Force Don't Stop. _**AOW! **_Don't Stop 'Til-'_

His look on the world. _'There is much more inside things then you can see.'_

The way he teased about her and Leo's "relationship". _'Hey, I see how you guys always are next to each other. Always having fun or arguing. Heh.'_

There was something about Jack that she recognized... but what?

"Enough dancing, party boy. We're here." Aeris said with a smile, nodding to the club.

"But the dancing just started, _my lady._ Hahahahah."

* * *

**Later – After they had been at the club**

"Now…" Jack said, having his jacket over his shoulder and his black New York cap at a 360 degrees turn.

"I did not know you could dance." He said to Aeris, chuckling.

"Meh, we all pick up moves…"

"Now… did you have fun?" Jack asked.

Aeris sighed, but nodded. She did not really enjoy the fact that Jack was right.

Suddenly, Jack stopped. He looked over to his right, at an old building.

"What's wrong Jack?" Aeris asked. She walked over to him to see what he was looking at.

"That building feels… nice… He, odd…" Jack said, looking at the building.

"Oh that is the old high-school building." Aeris explained as Jack was still looking at the building.

"It got closed after some bad reputation. You see it was this guy who got a stone thrown at his hea-"

Aeris stopped.

'_Oh my god… NO! It can't be!'_

That feeling…. Could I really be true?

The way he had his cap, his attitude, his style, his look on the world, the way he teased.

It all made sense.

'_No… no!'_

Only one way to find out…

"Jack, have you been in Canada before?" Aeris asked, nervously.

"Nope." Jack said, still looking at the old high school building.

He was no telling the truth… Okey, he was not lying. Aeris could tell from his eyes.

But he had certainly been at Canada before.

Maybe he forgot?

"Jack, why did you come to Canada? I mean, it is not really the best place to become an art guy or book writer."

Jack sighed.

"Really want to know? Okey…" He glanced at her.

"Apparently, at age 17 or 18, I was an exchange student for a short time somewhere… Ka- something… can't really remember the name of the place."

'_Oh god…'_

"Someone threw a rock on the back of my head, causing a skull fracture."

'_Oh god no…'_ Aeris heart started to beat hardly.

"My dad came and picked me up the next day, taking me back to NY. After that it was shown I had amnesia. I could not remember anything from High school and down."

Jack took a long breath.

"Childhood memories, friends and even my own dreams, everything was gone."

Aeris heart was beating faster, she started to feel guilty and sweat was coming down from her head.

"Inside a chest under my bed was a bunch of stuff. Pictures I had painted, stories I had made. And a camera and this cap." Jack pointed at his black NY cap.

"There was also a bunch of brochures for a trip to Canada. So after seven years trying to come back into focus, I decided to come here. Since it apparently was my dream or something… But you know. I did not become an artist or a story writer. Lack of memories of my skills did not really help me get a job. I had forgot my own passion…"

Suddenly, Aeris fainted. The stress was too much, as well as the guilt.

"AERIS!" Jack shouted. But she could not hear him.

She hit the ground hard, but did not notice it… she was unconscious.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**It seems like Jack Travels have meet the two cats before, but can't remember cause of a skull fracture.**

**What did really happen? Why is Aeris feeling such guilt? Was it her fault? Did she throw the rock?**

**How did she and Leo know Jack as an exchange student if they did not recognize his name when they found him in the dirt?**

**All of these CONFUSING questions will be answered in the next Chapter of…**

**VG CATS: THE NEW GUY!**

**Coming… someday. HEY! We all got stuff to do in our lives, right?  
I am also doing another story…**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone in the dark

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter seven: Alone in the dark-**

_Ever felt like you are too tired to fall asleep?_

_That is how I feel every day, or at least today._

_I can't sleep, because my mind is full..._

_Completely alone in the apartment, just writing on this website as I am waiting for answers about what I should think or do._

_Jesus… I don't even like Twitter but here I am, writing._

_Just want someone to listen to me…_

_They left the building, without asking me…_

_Does she even care about me?_

_Do I care about her?_

_I don't know…_

_Thank god I am logged in as "Anonymous"…_

_GAH! I would die if someone read this and knew it was me._

_If someone got some answers, please tell me. I really need it._

Leo looked at his keyboard, and then on the screen.

This was the most personal thing he ever had been writing, and normally he would call someone "fag" if they wrote something like this.

'_But this is nothing internet can help you with…' _Leo thought for himself. _'This is something you tell your friends…'_

He pressed the _Cancel_ button and lay himself down on his bed.

This time, he felt all the sadness he had pushed down in all these years.

This time, nothing stupid came into his mind. He was thinking like a normal 25 year old cat.

His head felt like it was going to explode, he could not think right.

Did Aeris care about him? She always seemed to hate him and bash him and always call him an "idiot" and kick him in the face.

But these small times… she did seem to care.

But not always.

'_ARGH! This is to confusing!'_ He kept thinking. _'I haven't thought about this in a long time and now I am?'_

He hoped off the bed and sat himself on the floor.

Jealousy? Was it jealousy that had triggered his thoughts?

He had heard Jack and Aeris talk. Something about not liking Leo and go to the club.

'_And here she goes tell me those kinds of things are stupid…'_ Leo thought.

Leo did of course hate clubs. All he wanted to do was play his favorite games.

But if Aeris had asked him to go, he had.

Why?

Cause then he could be with his closest friend.

Actually… when he thought about it, Aeris was almost his only friend.

Pants-man just wanted someone to get a blame for the stuff he did.

Ternaldo just liked card games and role playing stuff. Never shooters or fighting games…

Johnny Evil-guy just wanted someone to buy his stupid products.

Krug was… _Krug_. I mean, he is a **DEVIL!**

And then it was Doctor Hobo… or was it just Hobo?

He was just a hobo.

Then why did he care about that hobo then?

Leo thought about it.

He did not really care about the hobo. He just always was there with him and listens to what he had to say.

Why? Because when he did it felt like the hobo understood him.

That someone understood him.

That someone cared about his questions.

But no, technically the hobo was not his friend.

Nobody of them really was a close friend to Leo.

Or a friend at all, when he thought about it.

Aeris was the one that always really had stood there for him _('Except that guy from high-school though… wherever he is now…')_,ever since they were kids.

They always hanged out. Even though Aeris seemed to hate most of the things Leo choose to do.

But when he REALLY thought about it, she did not leave ether.

Ever.

Ever, ever, ever.

She always was there, trying to enjoy the situation.

And when he really did care about her, she did care back.

She did.

She really did.

'_Hmpf.'_ Leo thought. _'Jealousy…'_

Yeah, he had been jealous for her going to that club place with Jack.

But she probably did have a reason to not ask him.

After all, they did not know he was awake.

But why did she say that she hated him?

Why did she always say she hated him?

Leo thought about it, picking up a photo of him and Aeris that was taken when they were at that museum back in grade school.

He remembered it.

In stand of listening to the teachers they just sat under the Tynosaurus Rex and played some game boy.

Together.

Leo thought back at what happen that day…

* * *

**Several years ago – the giant museum of history and evolution**

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Aeris said with joy as she played some Pokémon against Leo.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING!" Leo protested as his fire type got owned.

"Nobody told you to take the fire type against the water one, Leo." Aeris said before chuckling.

"Alright, what is the next Pokémon you got in your pocket?" Aeris asked.

"Well is it not Aeris and Leo, sitting under the T-Rex…" A familiar voice not too far away said.

Both cats looked over their Game Boys to see who it was.

It was Solid Snake.

'_Aw, not Snake!' _Aeris thought.

"Did you not get suspended from school?" Leo asked, curiously.

"YEAH!" Aeris shouted.

"Well… they did... I am just here anyway!" Snake shouted back.

"Well why don't you go and have some _FUN_ with Otacon, ey?" Aeris said with an evil tone.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" A lot of kids said.

"Are you saying I like boys?" Snake said angrily.

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_ Raiden?" Aeris said, louder than before.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**

"Ehm… Aeris?" Leo started. "I don't think mocking Snake is such a good id-"

"WELL AT LEAST I AM NOT TOGETHER WITH THAT IDIOT!" Snake yelled, pointing over at Aeris and Leo. ("Not that I am with Raiden that is…")

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOH!"**

"WHAT?" Aeris shouted. "We are not together!"

"Then why are you always with him, huh? Maybe you have… unanswered love?"

Aeris stood up. "**OKEY THAT'S IT! **Snake you are a **jerk** and I would NEVER, EVER love Leo!"

"That's what I wanted to hear, see ya." Snake said before walking away with the rest of the group.

'_That easy…?'_

Then Aeris looked down. _'Oh no…!'_

Leo looked sad, real sad. Really sad.

'_Why did I say that? For a week ag- ARGH!,why do I still care about what people think?' _Aeris thought.

"Leo.." She started.

"No.. it's okey. I understand." It looked like he was going to cry.

'_Okey I think it's time for you to tell him about your crush.'_

'_WHAT? NOW? Is this the best time?'_

'_Duh!'_

Aeris had two choices. Ether let Leo feel bad o-

Or she could do something in between.

"Leo..." Aeris started again. "I just said that cause Snake made me do it. I mean..."

Leo looked up, sad and confused.

"…I meant that I did not like you THAT much, but still like you very much. I mean we are more of friends. Real close friends. Snake just tricked me to say that. People can still love you."

"So what do you think, about me?" Leo asked.

'_Aw god, I still got this question?'_

"I like you very much, as an friend. Always will, so remember that whatever I say to you we are still friends." She paused for a sec, placing her hand at Leo's shoulder. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Now let's trade some Pokémon's, shall we?"

* * *

**Present time – The apartment**

Somehow, she did care about what people thought. Normally she would not, but she still did.

But whatever she claimed to think about Leo, she was still his friend.

'_Always...'_

Leo took a long breath. The confusing part was done.

He knew she would always be there, even if it felt the opposite.

But now something else came up… Why did Leo care about her?

"Because…" Leo started. "…she cares about me."

Leo took another long breath, smiling for himself.

Then something came back into his head. Something someone told him half a month ago.

'_She might say you are an idiot, but she still cares about you. Think about, she is always there.'_

Jack Travels said that.

Leo thought about it.

Jack always told Leo to not believe Aeris _**really**_ hated him.

Jack was the comforting type of person, explaining stuff for people so they understood stuff more and would not feel ba-

'Now why does he remind me of someone?' Leo started to think.

He has a black NY cap, tries to become an artist or story writer, he is a nice guy that give people and everything a chance and he has his own attitude.

Just like that guy from high-scho-

"HOLY BANANA!" Leo shouted.

"Jack Travels is 'The kid' from high-school. That exchange student from New York!"

Leo quickly stood up and took out his cell phone.

"I got to tell Aeris!" he said, before pressing the "Call" button.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Looks like Leo finally found out who Jack Travels was. That guy from High-school nicknamed "The kid".**

**And he did understand why he stays with Aeris, yes…**

**BUT HE REMEMBERED, BY HIMSELF!**

**Anyhow, hope you liked this story and it was not… weird in any way.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	8. Chapter 8: TimeChitters

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter eigh****t: TimeC****hitters****-**

"_Aeris! **AERIS!**"_

Jack Travels yelled the best he could, shaking Aeris as she was on the ground lifeless.

Her head seem to been hit pretty bad. She was almost bleeding.

But she did not care, because she did not know.

She did not feel the pain, she did not feel her body being shaken, she did not hear Jack.

Because she... she was back in High-School...

* * *

**Almost seven years ago...**

"Aeris?" Leo said, shaking Aeris shoulder. He had just asked her what Disney game was her favorite.

"Huh?" She answered, looking at Leo. She were holding her books close to her. "Sorry I was stuck in my mind, what did you say?"

Leo smiled, for some reason. "I asked which Disney game was your favorite."

She sighed loudly. "Leo... Leo, Leo, Leo. Everybody knows that any game inspired by a movie mostly sucks. Except Golden Eye 64 though, it was pretty good."

Leo looked confused in a stupid way at Aeris, scratching his head and holding his backpack with the free hand. "Golden Eye is a Disney game?"

She sighed again. She could not believe she had a crush in this guy for just a bunch of years ago... she had even protected him, as a thanks for that time he helped her from Snake.

"Aeris?" Leo asked again.

"Huh?" she answered, still stuck in her thoughts.

"Wow, you are off today!" Leo said.

Aeris sighed again. "Sorry I was just... thinking."

Leo looked thoughtfully at Aeris, crossing his arms. Sure did not the great Aeris have giant thoughts about the world that concerned her? "A PC for your thoughts, Aeris."

She looked up at Leo. Did he just act caring and smart?

"Did 'Kiddo' tell you how to act in front of people?" She asked.

"What?" Leo said, as if he had been insulted. "You mean I can't come up with stuff to say without his help?"

Aeris looked at Leo as if she was watching his soul.

"Ehm..." Leo started. "Fine, he told me how to act..."

Leo felt embarrassed for not knowing by himself how he should act in these situations, he knew Aeris were going to rub the fact that Leo was stupid in his face.

But instead, she smiled pleasantly. "I'm proud Leo, you actually listen to what somebody said."

Leo smiled, happily. Finally he did not act like a fool.

Suddenly, someone placed his hand on Aeris and Leo's shoulders.

"Well isn't it my favorite couple?" A black American cat with a white shirt, a backpack with spray cans, blue jeans, white shoes and a black New York cap.

He smiled at the two cats, his cap was at a 360 degrees turn.

"What you guys smiled about? Finally together?"

"We are... always together, 'kid'." Leo said, confused and still not understanding any of "The Kid"'s "jokes".

"WHAT?" Aeris said, hating the way "Kiddo" always teased about her and Leo's "relationship".

It reminded her of an old bully, Solid Snake, as well as she hated someone to say that they were "together".

"Awww... Someone is blushing..." "The kid" said, still teasing.

"The kid" was a exchange student from New York who had a talent for making stories and art.

He often skipped math lessons as well as terrorizing the town with graffiti, or as he liked to call it, art.

He had a giant gift for catching objects thrown at him, as he had trained for baseball a couple of times, he also had a thing for video games.

Mostly role player ones ("It's like writing a story, ya know?"), but he also enjoyed fighting games.

For some reason, Leo and Aeris found him following them.

He always tried to hang out with them in one way or another, as he was a big socializing type.

Nobody understood this. Mostly because he knew almost every club in Canada and knew every pick-up line.

Ever since he started to talk to Leo or Aeris, people told him to stay away.

"The guy is a weirdo and the girl have a crazy ass anger problem." They always said.

But he did not care. He only followed one single rule:

_'Don't judge people for what they do, but for who they are.'_

Mysteriously though, nobody knew his name.

Not even the teachers. For some reason, he wanted to keep a low profile on his name.

This did not make sense, as he liked the attention.

People just started to call him "The kid" or "Kiddo".

Someone also tried to give him the nickname "Guy-who-follows-the-psycho-couple".

This, lead to a punch to the face.

The asshole stayed in hospital bed for a month, not because of the broken nose, but because of fear.

"Kiddo" wished however that he had not done that, as he had just braked his own rule.

Nobody attempted to be mean or say something bad about "The kid" any longer, he actually got a lot of friends.

But he always stood closer to one special couple.

Aeris felt the heat on her cheeks.

Leo was confused and "Kiddo" smiled innocently.

"'Kid', don't call us a couple..." Aeris said, coldly.

He chuckled.

"Someday or another, you gotta admit Aeris." He always said when she asked him to stop.

Normally, she would just change the subject.

But today she were more pissed then ever, so she walked away.

"Aeris?" Leo asked.

She did not answer, she just walked away.

"Nah, don't mind her. She's just shy." "Kid" said before chuckling.

"Why?" Leo said, confused.

"You seriously don't know?" "Kiddo" asked Leo.

The gray cat shook his head.

"Leo, let me explain something to you..." He began.

_'Asshole...'_ Aeris thought. _'Always teasing...'_

She really did not like when he teased like that, even though she did not know why.

But today, he had crossed the line.

_'Asshole.'_ She kept thinking.

If he just could one time, this **ONE** time, understand that she did not like his "jokes".

She looked down on the grass, there was a rock.

It had a perfect round form, like a baseball.

_'Yeah...'_ She thought. _'He might catch it, but he will at least understand how pissed I am!'_

She picked it up and aimed carefully.

She could easily hit Leo, but no. This was not about hitting, this was about sending a message.

To "The kid".

She threw it, it flew perfectly.

But to her surprise, he did not keep his attention on as always.

He was to busy talking to Leo.

***CRUNCH!***

The rock hit the back of "Kiddos" head.

He felt down, unconscious.

Leo had his mouth opened, he was surprised and scared.

Nobody had seen where the rock came from, or who threw it.

_'This isn't happening...'_ Aeris thought.

The teachers came running to the body on the grass.

Was that blood?

_'This isn't happening.'_ she kept thinking.

He wasn't moving.

"**Somebody call an ambulance!**" A teacher yelled.

_'Oh god, tell me, this isn't happening!'_

But it was happening. She had just thrown a rock towards the American black cat, hitting the back of his head...

The next day, however, doctors said he was okey, but that his father had came to get him.

Aeris did not know what to think, she felt too scared to tell anyone that it was she that had thrown that rock.

But she felt happy that he was alright, and that his dad had came to get him back home.

She hoped that he would be fine... and not hate her...

* * *

**Present time**

"**AERIS!"** Jack kept yelling.

Her cellphone started to ring.

Jack answered it. "Hello?"

"Jack?" Leo said. _'Why is he answering?'_ "Is Aeris there?"

"LEO! She is unconscious, she just fell down on the ground. I think her head is bleeding!"

"WHAT?"

"Just call an ambulance, I am going to check her pulse."

"Alright, I will be there in a second!"

After telling Leo where they were, he hanged up.

He checked her pulse.

It was bumping, a little faster then normal.

_'Stress?'_ He thought.

He checked if she was breathing.

She was. _'Oh thank god!'_

But he did not get it, why did she faint in the beginning?

_'Sweat.. She was sweating...'_

Jack couldn't understand.

But he knew something, his friend did not feel good.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Now that was EXCITING, don't you think?  
Well I guess that answers all question about how they already knew Jack but did not know.**

**Hope you guys liked that, watch out for chapter nine.**

**SEE YA LATAH!**


	9. Chapter 9: Is it really that time again?

**(Faaaaaaast warning: May not include any comedy today :-/ )

* * *

**

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter nine: Is it really that time again?-**

'_Guh… my head. Where am I? I am too tired to open my eyes…guuuuh!'_

Aeris moved her hands trying to figure out where she was.

'_Wait… a bed? It was all a dream? Thank god…'_

She then felt that _"her" _bed felt different.

'_Huh? That's odd… this bed is softer… So is the air…?'_

Soft air, nicer beds, different clothes?

'Wait a sec…'

She opened her eyes; she was on a hospital bed.

"Fuck." Aeris said. "No dream."

She looked around. No doctors seemed to be around, just…

Just this one gray cat sitting on a chair next to her bed, sleeping.

"Tsk… always caring too much, stupid…" She said, chuckling.

"Wait a sec… why am I here, what happen?"

She tried to re-cap what happened.

'_Someone threw a rock on the back of my head, causing a skull fracture.__' _The words of Jack were still ringing in hear ears.

She had passed out, when he told her about his injury.

She moved her hand towards her head, bandage.

"Bandage? Talk about irony…"

She looked around the room. Jack did not seem to be anywhere.

She sighed, what was she going to say?

Saying _'I just passed out because I felt guilty for the first time in my life because I threw a rock on your head and it is thanks to me all your wishes and dreams got crushed into iny tiny pieces. Oh, and I also seemed too been hit in the back of the head when I felled. Talk about irony, right?_' did not really fell right…

"Leo." Aeris said, shaking Leo as he was asleep.

"No pancakes… sleepy."

***SLAP!***

"AOW!" Leo said, waking up with a headache.

"Sorry, old reflex." Aeris explained. "Just wanted you to wake up."

Leo blinked. Did she just say "Sorry"? _'That's odd…'_

Then he understood what was going on.

"Aeris, you are okey?" He shouted with joy.

"Yeah yeah, shhh! But this isn't about me, where is Jack?"

Leo looked confused at Aeris before answering. "He is out, smoking a cigarette. What, what's going on?"

Aeris looked over to the door. _'Good… he's outside…'_

"Di-did he do this?" Leo asked.

Aeris looked back, shocked, at Leo. "WHAT? No! Of course he… forget it. Listen, I need to talk to you about Jack."

Leo interrupted her. "Can I say something, fast?"

She looked pissed at him for a second, but nodded. "Fine, fast…"

"I think Jack is 'The kid' from High-School." He said.

Aeris looked surprised at her friend. "You thought that out by yourself? Impressive."

Leo chuckled.

"Wait." Aeris said, she had to stay in focus. "That is what I have to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

"Jack don't remember us, the rock he got at the back of his head made him lose his memory. He lost all his friends and skills."

Leo nodded. "Okey so… what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Aeris said back.

"Why are you acting like it was your fau-" Leo stopped for a second.

Aeris looked away.

"Noooo." Leo said. "Holy… shit, Aeris!"

"I know…"

"You know what this means?"

"I know."

"This means that yo-"

"I KNOW!" Aeris interrupted.

Leo moved his head back.

"Sorry…" He said.

Aeris sighed. "It's okey… just, what am I going to say?"

Leo looked at her, confused. "What do you mean 'What are you going to say'?"

Aeris looked at her friend. "Wha?"

"You haven't told him already?"

Aeris shook her head.

Leo thought for a second.

"Tell him."

She looked back up at him. "What?"

"Tell him. Tell him the truth."

"WHAT?"

Leo sighed.

"If you don't tell him, something worse may happen if he finds out by himself."

Aeris chuckled. Leo was totally just doing another stupid joke.

Right?

She looked at his expression.

Nope, no idiotic jokes there.

She sighed again, scratching her arm. What was she going to say?

"If it makes you feel better, I can tell him was me who did it." Leo suddenly said.

"Wha- ehm…"

She thought about it.

She would have no reason to feel bad, and Leo would get the whole blame.

"That sou-" She started, then she begin to think.

Maybe for a bunch of months or maybe a year ago she would gladly let Leo take the blame.

This particular day though? Nope.

"That sounds idiotic, Leo. For all means, thanks but no. I should tell him it was me, because that is the truth."

Leo nodded.

"May I ask why you threw the rock?"

Aeris looked blankly at Leo.

What was she going to say now, _'I wanted to hide my true feelings from you'_?

'_No… not yet…'_

"I was… pissed. Just normally, randomly pissed." She explained.

Leo nodded, and stood up.

"Want me to get him?"

She nodded back to him, still scratching her arm.

And so Leo went out through the door, to get Jack.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

'_Smoke._

_Cigarettes and smoke, a perfect way to take away ether pain or unexplained thoughts._

_Or well… at least for me, because I smoked all since I lost my memory._

_Just found a giant pack of cigarettes in the chest back home, believed that I smoked before._

_Indeed I must have, since I mastered it just after the first sip._

_Smoke, it burns through your lungs, creating such an inner pain so that you stop to think about anything else._

_Our bodies don't really feel the pain itself, just the weird feeling of the smoke…_

_Yeah, smoke and cigarettes…_

_Why do we smoke it when we know it kills us slowly?_

_We all have our own reasons._

_I have mine, which is the basic answer…_

_Because I don't really care, I lost my memories and my past…_

_I lost my reason, couldn't even remember the reason, to live…_

_But for some reason, when I met a weird kind of couple I stopped to smoke for a time._

_Until now…_

_Now I smoke again, this day I mean._

_Why? How the fuck should I know._

_I mean, she basically just fell on the ground and hurt her head… the doc's said it was just an act of stress and that she would be fine._

_But… why stress?_

_For some reason it feels like it was my fault._

_Or… is it anger?  
Do I fell a tiny bit of anger in there? ANGER?_

_Whata hell…_

_Why do I even hang out with those two?_

_Except the obvious reason, they are the only ones who let me use their apartment as well._

_I don't really get it, I feel a strong… thing…_

_Maybe a connection…_

_Like I met them before…_

_Maybe I have... or not? I mean I obviously never been at Kanada._

_Wait… Canada it is, no with K._

_You write it with C, not Ka-_

_Kanada?_

_Canada?_

_Wait a- nah I don't even know…_

_Am I stupid or is it just the smoke from the cigarettes?_

_Or is it the skull fracture?_

_Or maybe I just like those two very much._

_About that… was I originally homosexual or straight?_

_Wait… I am pretty sure my dad said I was someone who liked chicks._

_Yeah… that sounds right._

_NOT that being homosexual is wrong… I-_

_Uuuuhhh…_

_Why do I always act like I am talking with someone when I think?_

_I don't even know…_

_Hmmm…_

"_Don't judge people for what they do but for who they are…"_

_I never heard anyone say that, but it is my special rule._

_I always follow it. Ever since…_

_Seven years ago? Holy shit… this can be the only thing left of my memories!'_

Suddenly, something flew towards Jack's head.

He dropped the cigarette and catch what flew towards him.

'_A baseball?'_

"Sorry man, feel like giving the ball back?" Some kids said.

He threw it towards them.

'_A baseball…_

_Did I play baseball when I was a kid?_

_Maybe… I never had been catching something like that before…_

_Maybe I am getting my memories back?_

_Who knows, who knows?_

_Who kno-_

"Ehm, Jack?" Leo said, holding the door opened.

Jack looked back, hands in his pockets. "Yeah?"

"Aeris is up; she wants to talk to you."

Jack nodded, feeling a bit confused.

'_She wants to "talk" to me? Why do I suddenly feel it was my fault? Damn…'_

He walked into the hospital again, noticing that Leo did not follow him in.

'_Aw, come on…'_

Evert corridor seemed to go out in eternity.

Every room seemed to be dark and spooky.

Every doctor seemed to be… gone?

No no, not like missing but more like out of focus.

Or was it Jack who was out of focus?

'_Yeah… second option seems to fit more.'_

He opened the door and walked in.

Aeris moved her head and looked at him.

"Ja-"

"Sorry." Jack said.

"What?" Aeris asked, confused.

"I mean… I just have to say sorry every time something happen and it feels like it was my fault."

Aeris frowned. "You think this is your fault?"

Jack shook his head. "Nono, not at all. Just… feels like it…"

"Well it isn't, it was an act of stress and guilt. That I passed out I mean."

"Guilt?" Jack asked, confused.

Aeris sighed, she wasn't completely sure what to say.

"Jack... you have been in Canada before..." She finally said.

"Huh?"

"That is why you had all those commercial papers about a trip to Canada. You studied at the local high-school around here... you are the reason they closed. It was there you got the rock in your head..."

Jack looked confused at Aeris, what was she saying?

"Pardon...me?" He said.

"You see... we already knew you that day... It all started wi-"

And so Aeris told him everything.

How they met, how he always followed her and Leo and teased.

And that she was the one that threw the rock.

She looked up at his face.

He looked confused and thoughtful, but no other expression could be seen.

"Jack...?" She asked him.

"Yah?" He said.

"I did tell you I am sorry, right? Do you hate me?"

Then he did something she didn't expect.

At least from Jack Travels, but she would have expected it from "The kid".

He smiled and said. "Why would I be angry? We all do mistakes. And I am actually happy that you told me this."

Aeris just looked confused at him. "What?"

"What you told me explains everything... it also says something else."

He took a pause.

"First, you gave me information about my self. Now I know more about me then I did before... and also... I now know that I had friends back then. And I am glad it was it was you and Leo."

He chuckled before walking out. "Thank you Aeris, for telling me."

Aeris just looked blankly at the door after it closed.

She just stared, trying to understand what just happen.

Did he just forgive her like that? And even said thanks?

She just kept staring for ten minutes before she chuckled and said...

"That Ki-Jack Travels sure is different. But that's a good thing."


	10. Chapter 10: I do feel sad, you know?

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter ten: I do feel sad, you know?**

As Jack walked through the corridors of the hospital, he felt how his fake smile had disappeared in a nanosecond.

He started to feel the anger, hate, mistrust, sadness, confusion.

He felt it all, like he should.

But he didn't like it.

He had been hiding all those feelings inside when he talked to Aeris.

He just couldn't tell her how he felt, and he couldn't understand why.

He took out a cigarette; he felt that he needed a smoke.

He didn't care that he was still inside the hospital; he just needed to smoke some.

He needed something to take away the confusing feelings he had.

He hated her, understood her but was also sad and confused.

"_Threw a rock just because… ass…_" He muttered, putting the cigarette on fire.  
"Hey, you can't smoke in here!" A janitor said, walking over to Jack.

"Screw you old man…" Jack said coldly, as he walked out of the building.

Leo looked over to Jack, and was confused.

He saw a shocked, sad, angry cat who was smoking away his pain.

This wasn't the Jack Travels he knew.

"Jack, you okey?" Leo asked as Jack took a long sip from his cigarette.

_Silence._

Jack ignored Leo; he wasn't in the mood for stupid questions.

"Jack?" Leo said again, shaking Jack's shoulder.

"_Don't touch me…_" Jack muttered.

"Jack?" Leo asked again, ignorant of what Jack just said.

"I said…" Jack turned his head around, looking straight at Leo.

"Don't." He pushed Leo into the wall.

"AOW!"

"Touch me… don't do that…" jack finally said coldly, letting go of Leo.

He took another sip of the cigarette, confused over his own feelings and actions.

Leo just kept looking at Jack.

What happened?

"Leo… don't hide your feelings like I always do." Jack said.

"What?"

Jack looked at Leo. "I smoke, because I am afraid to show my feelings. What you just saw, is what I have been hiding inside me for seven years. Anger towards the one who threw a rock at my head."

Jack sighed, smoking a bit more.

"I always hide my feelings, because I don't want to be a guy who judge people… But it often just leads to trouble…"

He nodded to Leo, chuckling.

"That is why you shouldn't hide your feelings as well, whatever they might be."

Leo just looked confused at Jack, what was he saying.

"Is there a good bar in Canada?" Jack said, chuckling ironically.

"What?"

"Kidding, kidding."

He took a long breath, feeling the smoke.

_"Just kidding…"_

* * *

**This was for those who thought he was to forgiving.**

**I planned this before, I wanted him to be a nice guy who could forgive anything but in the inside still couldn't.**

**He also smokes, a lot when he feels bad or confused.**

**Now, this loop is getting annoying… so I will try something new in the next chapters.**

**See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Heavy rain, Hard rain

-VG Cats: The new guy-

**-Chapter eleven: Heavy rain, Hard rain-**

**Jacks POV**

_A week…_

_It have been a week since Aeris fainted and later told me that she was the one that threw that rock…_

_A week._

_A week of holding back my feelings, avoiding her…_

_And smoking._

_I been smoking for a week._

_Yeah, seven days._

_Just smoking, outside._

_Even today… this Sunday…_

_Difference?_

_It's raining…_

_I still say the rain looks beautiful…_

_But man, it for some reason makes me sad._

_I keep smoking, holding back whatever feeling I have inside._

_Just smoking, smoking…_

_Smoking._

_I am SO getting cancer… Not that I really care, just said it._

_But why? Why am I holding back my feelings, still?_

_Why am I avoiding her?_

_Why did I tell her it didn't do anything when it did?_

_The answer is the same for the question: Why do cats have tails?_

_I, don't __**fucking**__ now._

_It just does…_

* * *

**Aeris and Leo's POV**

"Leo?" Aeris asked to Leo, who was sitting on the couch just resting.

"Yeah?" He answered, tired of doing anything.

"What is up with Jack?"

Leo yawned, shrugging. "Dunno."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Aha."

"Re-al-ly?" She said, slower and more serious.

Leo nodded.

"It is just that he been like, avoiding me… I think… Do he talk to you?"

Leo looked over to Aeris. "Yeah, I guess… if weird talking about 'the mystery of feelings' can be consider as 'talking'. Otherwise he just smokes."

Aeris frowned. "'The mystery of feelings'? What does that even mean?"

Leo shrugged.

"Oh come on, like you don't know what is going on!" Aeris said, angrily.

Leo looked over to his pink friend. "He really is sad and maybe angry for what you did, but he won't tell you that he is." He looked back up at the ceiling. "That is all I know."

Aeris frowned, but didn't do or say anything else.

She was just confused.

"May I ask why you are so serious Leo?" Aeris asked, calmly.

Leo shrugged. "I, don't know." He said, almost coldly. "Leave me alone, please. If you want to know something more, ask Jack."

Aeris just kept frowning.

She opened her mouth, looked at Leo for a bit, and closed it again.

She looked over to the door. It was raining outside.

"Is he smoking outside, in the rain?" She asked.

"He is under a roof, just outside the building." Leo answered.

Aeris walked over to her jacket, and exited the building.

Leo just kept staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know what made him feel this, this…

Depressed?

Was he depressed?

If he was, then why?

He just sighed, shook his head and laid himself down on the couch.

'_Do I even want to know? Or maybe I already do know…'_

* * *

**Meanwhile - Outside in the rain**

Jack blew out a giant ball of smoke, big enough to kill a bird.

He chuckled sarcastically, taking another sip.

"Jack?" A familiar, female voice behind him said.

He turned around, it was Aeris.

He moved his cap a little more down, and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yes?" He asked, blowing out the smoke next o him.

"What is wrong?" Aeris asked.

Jack sucked in more smoke from the cigarette, blowing it out afterwards.

"What do you want?" He asked, a bit depressed.

"I want to know what is wrong with you. You have been acting like a fucking suicidal retard, smoking and all. And why are you avoiding me?"

Jack chuckled, blowing out the smoke in the air. "Why do cats have tails?"

As he said this, his tail moved down and stopped moving. Just hanging down like a dogs tongue.

"Don't act like that, it is fucking annoying." Aeris said, pissed. "You told me everything was okey, but Leo told me that you apparently feel really bad about me throwing that rock. I understand that you do, but I don't understand why you fucking won't tell me that you do."

Jack looked at Aeris, and moved his sunglasses down. "I, don't know."

Aeris looked more angry then before, she started to move her fist up slowly in the air.

"I am warning you, I will punch you."

Jack chuckled. "Go ahead."

She moved the fist higher up, now completely ready to throw a punch.

But she didn't.

She just stood there, trying to command her hand to punch him.

But it didn't want to leave its position.

She moved her hand down, slowly, before looking at it.

She was confused, her anger slowly got of her like a piece of butter in the desert.

She looked at him, confused.

"That is what I felt about not telling you I was angry." Jack said, dropping his cigarette.

She just looked at him, she couldn't understand what was going on.

"W-what?" She asked.

Jack chuckled. "Why does a man not kill himself when he gets the chance?"

No answer.

"Because he is afraid to lose what matters to him the most."

Aeris blinked.

"That is all I know… that I care, more then I know… And if you excuse me, I am going for a walk."

He walked out in the rain, ignoring the fact that he got completely wet, and started to walk towards the park.

Aeris just kept looking towards him, even after his silhouette had disappeared.

She just blinked a couple of time, confused of what Jack had said.

Confused of what she felt.

Confused, over it all.

And as this all happened, Leo was standing not too far away from her.

He didn't do any sound to make her notice him, but he walked back into the apartment.

Quietly.

He had one thought in his mind.

'_Jealousy?'_

* * *

**Well, I hope that was interesting.**

**Don't worry, we will come back to the jokes.**

**Just that after what happen the last chapters… I thought what would happen in RL.**

**This was the closest thing I came to. But we will come back o the jokes, don't worry.**

**We will just have like… dunno, five more serious chapters.**

**The loop goes on, but the story gets more interesting.**

**Now, if you happen to think something is bad...**

**Tell me, but please don't act mean. Just say what you think, in a nice way.**

**Untill later.**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	12. Chapter 12: NoneLone wanderer

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter twelve: None-Lone wanderer-**

'_That is all I know… that I care, more then I know…'_

The words were ringing in Aeris ears.

What had he just said? What did he mean?

Why, how, will it work?

Hundreds of thoughts flew around her head, making her more confused than listening to Leo's debate about the best character in Sonic the hedgehog.

What was it that Jack had said? That he… liked her?

She couldn't understand, she just looked at the spot out there in the rain, the spot where he had disappeared.

Was that why he didn't tell her that he hated her for what she done? Because he liked her?

He didn't want to hurt her or give the wrong idea? Or something…?

She tried to understand, thinking about what he had said.

'_That is what I felt about not telling you I was angry.'_

She had felt the same, when she was about to hit him?

She always never had been able to hold back her anger, except those small times with Leo…

But if she did, then why? Why did she like Jack?

Okey so he did like stuff Leo would call gay, he had an opened mind, he didn't judge people, he cared about people and he knew about what people felt and when. So?

"…"

Silence.

Her mind had just got into silence.

A giant silence, a silence she had only felt once before.

Back at grade school, when she met Leo.

'_NONONONONO!' _She thought to herself. _'I can't like him… I mea- ….GAH!'_

She was confused, really confused.

She didn't know what to think, feel or do.

Okey… she did like him.

Somehow… some way…

But was it right?

What about Leo?

Nah, he wouldn't care… He didn't know anything about her feelings.

He probably just saw her as a friend anyway.

Or… did he?

Her mind got out of focus. She started to hold her head with her shaking hands trying to get back into "normal-mode", trying to concentrate.

"Calm down…" She said to herself, but her body kept shaking.

She felt like punching herself, screaming and stuff.

She stopped, and took a long breath.

She looked out in the rain, he was still gone.

She looked into a window, Leo was watching TV.

'_Great… so he doesn't think about that I and Jack were alone in the rain and stuff… Maybe he doesn't care if something happens?'_

Her head moved back to the rain, looking after Jack Travels.

She placed her hands in her pockets, waiting.

Then, she saw him.

He came next to her, under the roof.

"When I was walking…" He said, breathing a bit faster than normally. "My first thought was… I hate rain."

Aeris chuckled. Someone had forgotten that he was a cat.

"We all hate rain." She said, smiling.

Jack nodded, breathing slower now. "I… I think you probably know what I was saying…"

She nodded, hands still in her pockets.

"I… I apparently like you more than I thought... and I would like to know if it is okey if I try to… know you more."'

She nodded to him. "Why wouldn't it be okey?"

Jack sighed, squeezing his NY cap to get the water out of it. "Leo."

Aeris frowned. "He's just a friend, Jack" She said with her "isn't-it-obvious-tone".

"Really? You're sure? Becau-"

She held a hand up. "Jack, calm the heck down." She placed the hand on his shoulder.

"We always just seen each other as friends, nothing more." She sighed, trying to calm down herself. "I- I must say I been thinking but, no. Leo and I probably wouldn't work."

Jack nodded, calming down. "Really?"

"Of course." She said with a grin.

Jack smiled back, squeezing out the rest of the water out of the cap.

"Now let's go back inside, you're more wet then a bathtub."

Jack chuckled, nodded, and followed Aeris back into the apartment.

_There was still a chance…

* * *

_

**Three days later.**

"Where's Jack?" Aeris asked as she got into the apartment.

"Mcburgers." Leo said as he played some MGS4 on his PS3.

"Oh." Aeris answered, taking off her jacket.

'_Ah crap… this day is SO going to be boring… Really don't feel for video games today, and if only Leo is here then that is the only thing I can do…' _She thought to herself.

Leo smiled and looked over to Aeris. "How was your day?" He asked, politely.

Surprised by Leo's way of acting, she frowned.

However, she smiled back and answered him. "It was okey… but the chief is such an asshole sometimes."

"Oh, how come?" He answered, nicely.

'_No "That sux"? Hmm…' _Aeris thought.

"Some say he have problems with his wife… But I say he is a racist. The guy is a dog."

Leo laughed. "Yeah, that sounds bad."

'_Caring? Interesting…'_

"How was your day?" She asked, sitting next to her gray friend.

"…It was… actually it was bad, I was arrested."

"What?" Aeris asked in a surprised. "Why? What for?"

'_She doesn't judge me or say "Should have seen it coming…"? Hm…'_

"I was cleaning the streets when that cop just got in the way of my tools. Said I attacked him…"

"What? What a- you know what, you should sew him. People like him shouldn't be on the streets."

Leo smiled. She did care about him, more than normally.

"I am going to call the court, right now." Aeris said, getting off the couch.

"Woah woah." Leo said, pulling her back down. "Heh, it's okey. I'll live, but thanks for caring."

He smiled, she smiled back.

He gave her the remote. "Here, I am done playing anyways."

"Thanks." She said, switching channel to watch some True Blood.

Surprisingly, for her, Leo didn't get off the couch.

'_The guy tries to enjoy the show?'_

'_She always acts cool when we go to things I like so… why not?'_

So they watched True Blood, together.

As true friends always did… or maybe more…?

* * *

**Later…**

"It was raining… AGAIN!" Jack said, entering the apartment.

"A shit, you okey?" Aeris asked, getting off the couch.

"Heh, rain never kills ya. But it sure is fucking annoying…"

He threw his jacket on the floor, it had SO much water it looked like it was starting to…

Shrink?

"Hooooly shit." The three cats said.

It kept shrinking, getting smaller and smaller for every second.

And then… it was big enough for a doll.

"Fuck…"

He looked up to the two cats.

They all laughed.

"Whoa, that sucks!" Jack said, laughing.

"Someone call doctor evil and tell him he got the wrong jacket." Leo said, laughing.

"Guess your Kevin now, huh?" Aeris said, referring to the male Barbie doll.

Jack laughed. "Yup, looks like it."

They kept laughing for a time…

"Oookey, stop laughing." Aeris said, annoyed.

The guys closed their mouths.

"Alright… guess that means I got to go shopping tomorrow." Jack said, picking up the REALLY small jacket.

"I hate shopping…" Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, why don't I come with you tomorrow and help you find the right jacket?" Aeris suggested.

"Oh, well…" Jack thought about it.

He chuckled. "Heh, yeah sure, whatever."

"Great, then it's a- I mean sure let's do it."

Leo was about to ask if he could also come… but he closed his mouth before any sound came out.

He looked from Jack to Aeris, and back to Jack again.

'_Oh.'

* * *

_

**Okey that's that chapter.**

**This means the humor is back, next chapter will be a comedy chapter.**

**Don't worry; the drama will come back slowly. Eventually…**

**Just wanted the humor back.**

**So all of you guys wondering, JackXAerisXLeo?**

**Probably…**

**But I got an awesome fun idea, thanks to Jetly44 for giving me that idea that I will use…**

**Someday.**

**Whatever, LATAH!**

**(Also: I know the other chapters where better than this one, but I needed to push the story forward. The seriousness is gone now for a time so the humor will probably make things more interesting or stuff.)**

**LATAH! (For real now :P)**


	13. Chapter 13: Juck

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter thirteen: Juck-**

After another another week, Jack Travels is finally friend with Aeris again.

Everything has gone back to normal, Jack is nice and supporting as usually. Aeris is kinda nice and caring... but can still get easily pissed and kick your ass with a finger.

Yes, a finger. And I'm not kidding.

…

You think I'm making this up, are you?

Maybe I should tell her to get here and show you, hmmm?

.

Thought so.

And Leo... yes Leo.

Leo is still the normal nice, happy idiotic fool as always.

It's a normal day.

For now...

* * *

"Okey... I am completely... 100% done with the cleaning... I think." Jack said, brushing off sweat-drops from his palm with the help of his black NY cap.

"Really...?" Aeris said with a sly grin, looking up from her piece of paper.

"Bathroom?" She said, holding a pen.

"Check." Jack answered, still feeling exhausted.

"Living-room?"

"Check."

"Bedrooms?"

"Check."

"Under Leo's bed?"

"..."

No answer.

Aeris kept her sly grin on her face, she felt evil today.

"I'll go do it..." Jack said, walking slowly to Leo's room.

Now you are probably asking: _'Why is Aeris such a bitch, like normally? Weren't they going to date or shit?'_

Well... yes but...

According to Aeris, she wanted to "test" how "trustworthy" Jack was.

So... he gets to do all the shitwork.

…

Yeah. Sucks.

Now Jack Travels don't really care about these kind of stuff.

Ya know? He sees more then a pink devil in the form of a cat that is nothing but a pissed, angry, asshole-ish daughter of a-

…

I should stop now.

But you get my point. Jack Travels, the guy with a angels patient. This won't brake him, will it?

"**OH MY GOD**, the stench!" Was the sound from Leo's room.

Aeris grinned and sat herself on the coach. Everything was going as planned.

"Okey... I'm done..." Jack said, exiting Leo's room.

"Wait..." Aeris said, pointing at Jack's clothes. "Is that... bite-marks?"

"I think so..." Jack moved his right arm up, a green slime came out of his shirt. "I don't know what this is though... eeeew..."

"Whata hell is **THAT?**" Aeris said, shocked over the green slime.

"You know..." Jack said, pointing at his arm. "Your negative screaming ain't helping the fact I feel to vomit and... brake stuff."

"Yeeeaaaaah..." Aeris backed off. "Sure... just don't get that stuff on me."

Jack blinked on the comment. He glanced on his arm, the slime and Aeris. After a bit of thinking he smirked and let some of the green sludge get on his hand. He pointed his hand towards the pink cat and walked slowly towards her.

This time, _**he**_ had the sly grin on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing? J-j-j-j-j-jack?" Aeris walked backwards, her hands in the air.

"Wow... you girls are the same." Jack smirked and kept walking towards her. "Wanna touch it?"

"**Don't touch me!**" Aeris swung her arms in the air repetitively, still walking backwards. "GAH! Get off! It's...slimy!" Her yells were not really aggressive as usually. They were more... afraid.

"I'll keep walk towards you if you don't stop scream..." Jack said, smirking. "Not my fault if you're in the way..."

"AH!" Aeris tripped on one of Leo's "consoles", the boxes with rocks. She crawled on her back, trying to get away from the slimy arm of Jack Travels.

"I'll do anything!" She said, reaching a wall and standing up.

Jack chuckled. "You girls **are** the same, heheheheh." He walked closer, aiming the hand towards the pink cat.

***SMASH***

Jack fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Aeris blinked and looked up seeing Leo holding his 'Boxorz of roxorz'.

"Leo...?" She got on her feet, sending a confused look.

"...whata hell!" She yelled kicking the box of rocks towards a wall. "Did you just hit him with that box of rocks?"

"Boxors of roxorz." Leo corrected.

"What were you thinking?" She grabbed him on the shoulder, aiming her fist towards him.

Leo held his hands together, gulping.

"I...I..."

Aeris growled.

"I don't remember..."

Aoch... how truth can hurt sometimes...

Especially for the one who said it...

Aoch.

Oh well...

Shit happens.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for taking my time.**

**Sorry if this chap ain't that funny, just tried to push the story or stuff forward.**

**Lat£rs!1!**


	14. Chapter 14: Enemy territory

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter fourteen: Enemy territory****-**

The grin never left Jack's face as he approached Aeris with the green slime on his hand.

'_She looks kind of cute when she's scared…'_ He thought to himself.

'_Wait… Jack, your being an asshole! You are actually being an asshole. Jack Travels, a__sshole! Put the hand down and say sorry to her!'_

Jack sighed, knowing he had gone a bit to far with the joke.

***SMASH!***

* * *

**A bunch of hours later…**

Who knew a box of rocks could hurt SO BAD!

Jack opened his eyes with a GIANT headache, what happen?

He placed his palm on the forehead as he did his best to stand up.

His vision was blurred and everything felt…

Wait, was that Leo sitting on the couch staring at him?

With a bleeding nose…?

"Ehm, yo." Jack said, doing a small wave to Leo.

"**I'M ON TO YOU!"** Leo yelled, pointing at Jack.

"What?"

"You're trying to steal Aeris from me!"

"**WHAT?"**

Leo jumped off the sofa, stomping over to Jack.

"Don't lie, it only makes the pain worse!"

"**WHAT?"**

Jack held his hands up, taking a step back. "Woah, Leo. I didn't knew you liked her that much…"

"LIES!" Leo shouted.

"Okey shut up, farm boy." Jack said, pointing at the gray cat.

"Ooooh. You gonna go all New York style on me? I am SO scared!" Leo said with a big sarcastic tone.

Jack grabbed his cap, turning it so it was now backwards on his head.

"**Hell yeah!"**

The two cats looked at each other, focusing on any move!

It was like the colours went to sepia, the moment was though and that the music was from an old spaghetti western…

It was a moment… of mankind!

Leo moved into a cowboy position, his hands not to far away from his pockets.

"Feeling lucky? Do you? PUNK!" Leo shouted, making Clint Eastwood shake in his grave!

(Wait, I don't think Clint is dead…)

Oh shut up!

Jack travels adjusted his hat before taking a step forward, now in the same position as Leo…

"I think I do…"

The silence came; it was a moment of thinking.

Nobody blinked, nobody said anything.

"Okey… this is getting silly!" Jack suddenly said, breaking the atmosphere. "We can't fight over Aeris!"

Leo thought about it, and moved back to the couch.

"Fine… boring-pants…" Leo said with a sigh.

Jack chuckled, Leo was sure different.

"What about a competition?" Leo asked.

Jack was silent, before finally raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of competition…?" Jack asked, taking a step forward.

Leo grinned deviously, crossing his arms.

"A manly competition… of GAMES!" He shouted, now standing up. "We ask Aeris to say a random game, and the one to win is allowed to get her heart!"

Jack just looked blankly at Leo.

"Really…?"

"YEAH!"

"…"

Then he suddenly laughed. He held his hand up, letting Leo shake it.

"Deal…"

And then the radio broke the silence…

"And on todays news! The newest movie 'Sonic and the epic battle!' is having a premiere here! Everyone who is something should squeeze out their money and **buy a ticket!**"

'_**Buy a ticket, buy a ticket, buy a ticket…'**_ It was like the words had been pushed into Leo's thoughts…

"Ehm… Leo, man? You okey?" Jack asked.

"Must… buy…ticket…" Was the only answer.

"Ooookeeey…creepy…"

* * *

**Big thanks to Jetly44 for giving me the idea about the game competition and the Sonic movie.**

**And if this chapter was a bit bad… tell me why.**

**LATERS!**


	15. Chapter 15: IT'S FING SONIC!

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter fifteen: IT'S F***ING SONIC!-**

"Why are we at the premiere of the Sonic the hedgehog movie...?" Aeris asked as she and the two guys were at the cinema, wearing nice clothes and stuff for the premiere.

"Because..." Leo said, grinning as he looked like he would explode. "**It's fucking Sonic! Everybody loves Sonic!**"

Aeris raised an eyebrow, muttering something.

"Aw, come on Aeris." Jack said with a chuckle, adjusting his black New York cap (He wears that thing EVERYDAY!) "The movie can't be that bad. Hell, it might even be good!"

Leo raised an eyebrow again. "Really...? A Sonic movie? Good?"

Jack chuckled again. "Come on. You gotta have an open mind for things."

"Last guy who said that lost his ear, and got burned..." Aeris said, coldly.

Jack laughed before being interrupted by Leo.

"She's not joking." Leo said.

"Whata fuck Aeris?" Jack said, looking back at the pink cat.

She just grinned. "I wouldn't do it to you, as long as you keep being nice..."

"..." Jack was shocked.

"Just kidding, hah." Aeris said, pushing Jack a bit.

"Wha-oh! Hahah, you got me...eeeh..." Jack said, still a bit scared.

"Oh guys! The movie is about to start!" Leo said, over-excited.

But Aeris could care less, so she looked to find something.

She noticed that Jack got a bag with him, so she got curios.

"What's with the bag?" She asked him.

Jack looked down at his bag and then back to Aeris. "Oh, this? I thought I would bring my laptop here so I could review the movie after." He answered with a smile.

"You got an laptop? What kind?" Aeris asked him.

"Well..." Jack said, taking a small pause. "It's an Macbook P-"

"YOU GOT A MAC? A MAC? Mac fucking sucks!" Aeris yelled loudly, making hundreds of people look at her.

"Geez Aeris, call the fudge down." Jack said. "It's just an computer, big difference."

Aeris looked angry at him, then she thought about something, then she looked back at the movie.

"_And everyone knows that PC sucks anyways..."_ Jack whispered.

"Oh, NO! You did NOT just say that!" Aeris stood up, clearly pissed.

"Oh come on!" Jack stood up as well, angry as hell. "It's my opinion so handle it!"

"Handle..." Aeris got ready to send a punch. "THIS!"

Jack caught her hand perfectly, like he had train combat for years.

"Don't... okey? I don't want to fight you..." He said, calmly.

Aeris blinked. "Really now...? You have a chance to punch me, and you don't use it?"

"Would I shoot someone who is afk?" Jack asked.

Aeris thought about it. "...no?"

Jack nodded, took a breath and let go of Aeris hand. "Jesus Aeris, you're embarrassing..."

And with that, our black New York cat left the building.

"Did he call... me, embarrassing? Me? Aeris? EMBARRASSING?"

"Aeris... you're in the way... please move?" Leo asked.

Aeris took a step to the left and then sat herself down, her head full with thoughts.

"Whata hell..." She said, feeling confused.

"LOL! Sonic got OWNED! You got owned, son! **OWNED!**" Leo said suddenly.

* * *

**Next day**

"Can you pass the salt?" Aeris asked to Jack.

All three were back in the apartment, eating in the kitchen.

And Jack was ignoring Aeris to the fullest.

_'Okey. Not even **I** ignore somebody who made me pissed!'_

"Can you pass me the salt, Jack?" She asked again, trying to sound nicer.

No response.

"Can you _please_ pass the salt, _dear_ Jack?" Aeris asked with the voice of an angel and with an smile of the sun.

Jack looked up from his plate and at Aeris. She smiled, believing she got him.

But then he looked down, ignoring her again.

"Whata hell?" She shouted, feeling both pissed and hurt.

"Jack, pass her the salt." Leo said, and to Aeris surprise Jack did as told.

"Oh my god..." Aeris said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Is this how you are gonna act? Like a child?" Aeris then said, looking at Jack again.

"No..." Jack, to Aeris surprise, said. "I just don't want to talk to you..."

Aeris blinked, feeling confused.

"How does it feel, hmmm? Confusing? Angry? Sad? Are you hurt? Well that is how I, hell, how EVERYONE feels when you act like a fucking bitch!" Jack suddenly shouted, standing up. "YEAH! That's right, I called you a bitch! Why? Maybe because that is who you are. A big bitch who doesn't care about others! And if you wonder why I can't take your apology, ask yourself this: Did you even say 'sorry'? Hmmm? No? Thought so..."

He then walked away, leaving two shocked cats after himself.

Yes, Aeris had been called a bitch. And she didn't kick his ass for it, because she was too damn shocked that he, Jack travels, the most nicest guy on earth called her a BITCH!

"Ouch..." Leo said.

"Shut up Leo..." Aeris muttered.

* * *

**Ooooooooh, more drama?**

**And no, the story isn't over yet.**

**And yes, there will be romance again cause you like it.**

**And yes, there will be more comedy.**


	16. Chapter 16: Street anger

**(OMG! An actual update? Well, yeah. Sorry guys that I been gone for a time but I been writing Sonic stories and got pretty stuck in it… Then there was Red dead redemption and school work… But I'M BACK! Don't worry guys, this story isn't dead just yet!)

* * *

**

**-VG Cats: The new guy-**

**-Chapter sixteen: Street anger-**

It was a sunny day in the town… that was in Canada…  
People were happy, full of energy, partying and… buying videogames.  
What? I don't know what people do in Canada!  
Oh right, the story… *Cough cough*. Sorry…

As everyone was at a good mood this great day there was someone who was too stuck in his thoughts…  
His name was Jack Travels, and he was not sure how to act or feel…

"Life sucks sometimes…"

As the black American cat walked around the streets with his hands in the pockets, he was sad.  
Why?  
You did read the last chapters, right? No? Fine, short recap…  
He had another fight with Aeris and called her a "bitch", and he regretted it.

"How could I be so stupid…?"

He sighed loudly as he kept walking, his eyes focusing on the ground under his feet.  
What's the meaning of life, he thought, if everything just ends badly whatever you do?  
The pain was deep… but then the pain was all over his body, and his face.

Though that could have been because he suddenly got hit in the face by someone fist.

"**GAH, FUCK!"**

He yelled in pain as he fell back on the ground, his nose bleeding of the pain.  
He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the anger now being inside of him.

Who. The. Fuck?

He growled as he got up, now looking right at Aeris.

"Whata fuck Aeris…? **What's your problem?**" He yelled at her, but she simply frowned at him.

"What do you mean what's my problem? **You're my problem!**" She yelled back at him, pushing him lightly in the chest. "**You called me a bitch!**"

Jack blinked. What…? Was this all it was about? She hit him just because he called her a bitch?

He chuckled at her, shaking his head.

"WHAT?" She yelled, taking a step forward.

"You're such a retard…" He said, turning around as he began to walk again. "Is this how you act towards Leo? Nothing but anger? You're weak…"

He felt pain again, this time in his back.  
He felt forward towards the ground, the pain still around.

"GUH!"

The asphalt hurt his face a lot, but he was more hurt inside.

"You don't know shit about me and Leo…" Aeris growled as she grabbed his arms, pulling him up. "Okey? Go back to New York you asshole…"

"Do you know Leo might have feelings for you…?" Jack whispered, spitting out some blood on the ground. "Do you know that he stays even though you give him pain? He stays because you stays, he stays because he likes you."

Aeris stared at him, not sure what to say.  
The stare then turned to a deadly glare, and she punched him in the stomach.

"**Shut up!**" She yelled as he groaned in pain. "**Shut up, shut up!**"

"That's the only way you know how to act… don't you?" Jack said, even though he felt pain. "You only know how to express your anger, not the other feelings… that's the thing, isn't it? You're afraid you'll say something wrong and he'll leave you. So you act through the only way you know, anger."

"**SHUT UP!**" She yelled one last time as she pulled her fist in the air again, this time aiming for Jack's face.

Jack chuckled, ignoring the pain in his body. She was not going to deliver that last punch, he knew it.  
He shook his head, smiling to himself. He looked at Aeris, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"You should talk to him, Aeris. You two should be together."

Aeris slowly let her grip of Jack go, his body slowly falling down on the ground.

"Huh!"

She closed her eyes, turning her back at him. She began to walk away, the tears still around.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, shaking her head as well.

Blinded by anger… she had never seen her real feelings, her real thoughts.  
Aeris was to this day, a mystery…

She knew she would have to talk to Leo, or this would never end.  
Guess it needed some random American for her to realize the truth…

"Ehm… Aeris? I- I can't move… Please, stop walking away dramatically and HELP ME!"

* * *

**Well… was that enough drama for an update? Well, hope so. Heh. Hope it wasn't too short too...  
**

**Hope it wasn't too much drama for your taste guys, I'll try to put in some humor in the next chappie. Promise!**

**For now: LATERZ!**


End file.
